To The Extreme
by Belles7
Summary: Grabbing Sasuke's shirt, she pulled him close to her as she demanded, "Sasuke, you are going to give me the recipe to failure, understand?" Smirking, he challenged, "And why would I?" Flashing him her own smirk, she answered, "Because i need to get out of this fast. It's either you give me what i want or i'll blackmail you with this." His eyes widened at the embarrassing picture
1. Chapter 1

**To The Extreme**

* * *

***Chapter 1: Run!**

***Bold- Inner**

_*Italics- Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Rushing into the all-too familiar hospital, Sakura hurried into an empty elevator and clicked the fifth button. She had to talk with Tsunade about something. Now. Something absolutely odd just arrived at her apartment- a fancy envelope which she had dared to open only to find herself even more confused.

Leaning against the wall as the elevator smoothly ascended the flights, Sakura tapped her fingernails against the wall in an impatient manner. Was it usually this long in the elevator or was she just being too impatient? It didn't matter now as long as she got out of the moving machine soon.

Hearing a 'ding' sound, Sakura gripped her dark messenger bag and scrambled out of the elevator. Walking down the familiar hallway, she made her way to the head of the hospital, Tsunade. Just thinking about the former teacher made her smack her lips in anger. What was going on?

* * *

Turning a corner, Sakura noticed Shizune leaving Tsunade's office. Slowing down, she waved and greeted, "Shizune, it's good to see you again. How was your vacation?" Looking at the young doctor, Shizune smiled and replied, "It was really refreshing, Sakura. I wish it was a bit longer though; one week's not enough these days, don't you think?"

Smiling, Sakura nodded and agreed, "You've got that right, Shizune. Well, I should get going. I wouldn't want to keep Tsunade-shishou waiting any longer." Shizune nodded in agreement, knowing the blonde woman's temper, and disappeared as she turned the same corner that Sakura had just appeared from.

Placing a hand on the metal handle, Sakura stopped moving as she listened to Tsunade's faint breaths. Narrowing her jade eyes, she sighed in irritation. Tsunade was sleeping again. Well, she was going to wake up soon thanks to the outraged apprentice.

Slamming the door open, Sakura demanded, "Oi, Shishou, what the hell is this?!" She pulled out a fancy, black envelope that had the Uchiha symbol as the glossy seal which kept the envelope securely shut. Sleeping with her arms folded on top of the paper-scattered desk and her head lying on top of her arms, Tsunade instantly sat up straight and defended, "I can explain, Shizune."

Crossing her arms as she kicked the door shut with her flip flops, Sakura arched her brows at the sudden statement. Peering at the pink-haired woman, Tsunade smiled sheepishly and rubbed her mouth to get rid of any evidence that she was just sleeping.

"Shizune?" Sakura repeated, amused. Tsunade waved a hand at the pinkette and muttered, "I was sleeping, Sakura. Don't get all over me now." Holding her hands up with the envelope tucked in one hand, Sakura said, "Don't worry, Shishou, that's Shizune's job. After all, she's your assistant, not me. I'm the doctor."

Eyeing the elegant envelope, Tsunade cocked her head to the side and ordered, "Bring that thing to me, Sakura." Smiling, Sakura commented, "That's the reason why I'm here." Nodding, the blonde woman muttered, "Yeah, you're here on your day off, too." Unlike her, Sakura was such a workaholic.

Sakura shrugged, leaning on the edge of the desk, as she inquired, "I checked my mailbox today and this was lying in there. I have no idea why it was sent to me. I never even signed up for such a stupid competition."

Leaning back against the comfy chair, Tsunade pursed her lips as she glanced at her empty bottle of sake. Something was odd. It seemed like she knew the reason for this envelope, but she just couldn't name it. Tsunade set the dark envelope on the surface of her desk and placed her fingers on the loosened seal- the famous Uchiha fan.

Sakura stared at the woman expectantly before she prodded, "Well, aren't you going to open it? It mentions your name, Tsunade-sama. That's the reason why I'm here; I want to know why this was sent to me and you happen to be a very reliable source from what I concluded." Tsunade could feel the pinkette's furious stare and gulped silently. That girl had her own kind of temper.

Forcing a smile, Tsunade replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, Sakura. Geez, you're like a second Shizune already." Sakura beamed, full of content that she was able to tame the wild Tsunade. Pulling out the smooth and glossy card, Tsunade snorted and questioned, "Sakura, can't you tell that this is an invitation?"

Scowling, Sakura snatched the invitation into her own hands and clarified, "Tsunade-sama, I know that! What I want to know is why it says this!" Sakura flipped onto the back of the card, shoving it into the blonde woman's face. There was a neon yellow sticky note attached onto the back of the invitation.

Peering at the super bright sticky note, Tsunade read aloud, "Ha, Tsunade-san, you lost the bet. Remember what you promised! And if you're reading this note that must mean that the lovely Sakura-chan's received the invitation? Great! See her tonight! Konoha's number one sexiest man, Uchiha Shisui." With wide amber-like eyes, Tsunade grabbed the card as she jumped onto her feet.

Taking a step back, Sakura crossed her arms and seethed, "Tsunade-shishou! What the hell did you do?" Chuckling nervously, Tsunade sat back down into her comfy chair as she ripped the sticky note off of the invitation and tossed the fancy card towards Sakura who caught it skillfully.

"Well?" Sakura demanded, glaring at the thinking woman. Exhaling loudly, Tsunade smiled and said, "So where should I start first?" Slamming the invitation onto the desk, Sakura ordered, "At the beginning, please."

* * *

"What?! How could you just_ gamble_ me away like that! Is that even legal? This is the 21st century; I'm not property," Sakura proclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. She was shocked, angered and confused all together. Pouting, Tsunade reasoned, "Sakura, I was _drunk_. I didn't know what I was betting on- okay, maybe I did know _what_ I was betting on; I just didn't know what I was betting _with._"

"Ugh, you allow Shizune to go on a one-week vacation and as soon as she's gone, you go drinking! And now, I'm stuck with this stupid, outrageous competition thing that I never even signed up for!" Sakura recapped. She was utterly pissed off. Tsunade pursed her lips and commented, "You know what I said about you being another Shizune? Well, you're more like a second me, not another Shizune."

"Thanks, but that doesn't help now," Sakura replied, raking a hand through her short pink hair. She needed to find a quick but efficient solution to this mess. Pacing back and forth, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the time. Oh the horror, it was five p.m. already.

"I have thirty minutes before they send someone to fetch me if I'm not at the place by five thirty," Sakura said, turning to look at Tsunade. What could she do now?

"Damn that Shisui!" Tsunade cursed. He was the one who proposed the bet, knowing that she was drunk. He had taken advantage of her drunkenness and now her poor Sakura was stuck in a deep hole. Feeling her steaming stare again, Tsunade held a finger up and defended, "Sakura, wait a moment now. I'm not the only one at fault, you see."

Tsunade watched intently as the pink-haired doctor, who was dressed in faded blue jeans and a frilly white blouse along with black flip flops, ceased pacing and shifted her head to look at her before she demanded grimly, "Then, who was with you that night?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Tsunade hesitantly answered, "Naruto and Sasuke." Oh, boy, she was going to be in so much trouble once Sakura found those two. And then, she'd have Naruto and Sasuke hunting her down. Sighing, Tsunade silently pondered her options of retiring early. Nah, she couldn't do that; she made big money being the head of the hospital and she was one of the best doctors that Konoha had. She'd just have to suck it up and be a woman.

"Oh," Sakura simply stated, grabbing the invitation and the sticky note as she stuffed it into her bag. Tsunade stared at Sakura with curiosity before she wished, "Well, good luck with the competition. At least, the bachelor's Uchiha Itachi, Sakura. That's a big plus, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Sakura immediately answered. Her life was ruined. She was being forced into this crazy event. This wasn't her taste of games. She was more like Sudoku or reading a book, anything but love games. And now, she was going to beat the crap out of her two best friends. They should've stopped Tsunade from gambling.

"What are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked, concerned. She'd try to help Sakura as much as she could. Turning to look at the blonde woman, Sakura shrugged and stated, "Run for my life." Chuckling, Tsunade nodded and approved, "I definitely agree with you on that, Sakura."

Sakura waved goodbye and ran out of the hospital at full speed. She didn't care if the nurses were looking at her like she had lost her mind. In fact, she was probably nearing the end of her sanity.

* * *

Mingling into the crowd, Sakura checked the time on her phone again. It was five thirty. She looked up at the setting sun and sighed in relief. Perhaps they wouldn't come for her and drag her to the meeting place. Feeling hopeful, she slowed down and walked towards her apartment.

"Heh, this wasn't so bad," Sakura mused aloud. She strolled down the empty street that led to her apartment. Half way there, she spotted a black car parked in front of her apartment building; she stopped walking and stiffly turned around. _Aw, crap, I shouldn't have come here. _

**Well, now, you listen to me. **

Sakura took a step and thought to herself, _who the hell are you? _**Uh, hello, you don't remember me? Inner, duh! The awesome voice that helped you out during high school and then you got accepted into Konoha University and I was packed away into a cramped mental space box? Does that ring a bell in your-our- pretty little head? **

_Oh, right, I remember now. 'True love prevails', right? Wasn't that your motto? _**Err, that was when you were a kid and when fairy tales were still acceptable. **_So, now what's your motto? _**I believe it is 'Channaro!' I think I'm sticking to this one permanently. **_Okay, well, if you're done with your slogan, how about you come up with a plan so that I can escape from this wacky event. _

**Or how about you start running? **

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see a jogging Shisui with a bright smile plastered onto his Uchiha face. _Right, RUN!_

Strapping her bag across her shoulder, Sakura ran back down the street with her flip flops making flapping noises. **Ooh, you chose a bad day to wear flip flops, you know? **_Shut up. Did you come up with a plan yet? _** Nope. **_You're hopeless. _**No, we're both hopeless. **

Sakura sighed as she turned another corner. Thankfully, she was on the cross country team in high school.

"Sakura-chan, wait, you have to hear me out!" Shisui shouted, holding a hand in the air. Shaking her head, Sakura yelled back, "Go away, Shisui! I don't plan on going! Get lost, you idiot; I can't believe that you took advantage of Tsunade's drunkenness!"

**Is he a friend? Boy, I've been missing out on a lot of stuff, haven't I?** _No, nothing much. _**Liar! **

A smirk crept onto his face as he added, "Yeah but Sasuke and Naruto didn't stop her!" Sakura felt the need to stop and check to see if he was smirking, but she knew that he was smirking judging from the smugness in his voice. _Damn Uchihas and their prestigious pride! _**Ooh and don't forget their sexy genes! You totally want your kids looking like them alright. **_Whose side are you on? _**Of course, dummy, I'm on your side. **_Doesn't seem like it. _

Sakura shook her head and continued to run but she suddenly stopped when the sleek black car stopped in front of her, cutting her off. _Shit. _**Oh yeah, I've missed these familiar black cars, Sakura. It's the Uchiha cars. Remember that one time when you persuaded Sasuke to sneak out at night and then Itachi caught you two playing in the park at night? He had to drive you guys back home in his lovely car. **_You actually remember that? _

Sakura backed up, taking small steps as the familiar man got out of the driver side. Kisame smiled before he greeted, "It's nice to see you again, Kitty." Straightening, Sakura smirked and remarked, "You too, Sharkie."

He opened one of the passenger doors, gesturing for her to go inside. Shaking her head, Sakura reasoned, "Sorry, but I don't plan on going." Dressed in a tux, Kisame sighed and reached into his pocket before he pulled out a nice smooth paper and scanned it.

Looking up at Sakura, he said, "Sorry, Kitty, but your name's on the list. Mikoto wants every name on this list to be present." Sakura scowled and said, "But I didn't even sign up for this! Can't you just cross my name out?" Kisame simply shrugged and tugged at his uncomfortable bow before he added, "You can kill Shisui for it, not me. I'm just the chauffeur."

Sakura stared at him in horror as she exclaimed, "_You're_ the driver! Who assigned you to be the chauffeur? You're a crazy and reckless driver." Narrowing his dark eyes, Kisame answered, "Itachi assigned me as the chauffeur; so you can either civilly enter or I can toss you into the back seat, Kitty."

Crossing her arms, Sakura glared at the blue-skinned man and stalked off in the other direction. Kisame sighed as Sakura stopped because Shisui was blocking her way. Clearly, things weren't going to be so easy with her. Why couldn't she just willingly go like all of the other girls?

"Get out of my way, Shisui," Sakura ordered, glaring up at him. Shaking his head once, Shisui said, "Sorry, no can do, Sakura-chan. You've got an opening ceremony to attend." As she opened her mouth to challenge him, Shisui grabbed her hand and yanked her into the back seat. Kisame smirked at the surprisingly easy task before he quickly hopped into the car and sped off.

* * *

Sitting with her wrists tied together along with her ankles, Sakura huffed and slumped into the seat. This wasn't right. She was being treated like an abducted teenager. _I have such terrible luck. My friends didn't even bother to save my dignity before Tsunade gambled me away. _**Or maybe Sasuke and Naruto thought that you needed to have some fun and they allowed Tsunade to ship you away? **_You're not helping here!_

Peering out of the dark-tinted windows, Sakura turned her head to glare at Shisui who was sitting across from her, grinning like Cheshire. Shifting her stare onto her black flip flops, Sakura muttered, "Why did you have to tie me up? Aren't I some sort of expected guest?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan, you're one of the many women who were invited to this competition," Shisui replied and added, "However, I couldn't let you punch and kick at my handsome face, could I? After all, there are going to be some ladies there and I need to have them swoon at me as much as possible before Itachi shows up in all of his glory."

"So, that doesn't mean that you have to tie me up! Am I being kidnapped?" Sakura demanded and answered, "NO! I'm not being kidnapped because I'm not a kid! I'm being abducted, Shisui! For the love of Kami-sama, I'm twenty-one; you guys can't go around gambling people and forcing them into such dumb games. This is illegal, do you understand?!" She turned her head away from Shisui and glared at the dark window. _  
_

"Oi, Kitty, this isn't some sort of game here. We're trying to find Itachi's perfect match," Kisame informed, pressing on the gas pedal before he cursed, "Shit, I've got to be there on time before Mikoto gets furious."

"Tch, serves you right!" Sakura retorted, sinking even deeper into the leather seat as she added, "I hope all of the freaking lights turn red and that there's heavy traffic!" Who knows, maybe her wish might come true? Kisame smirked as he cut off another car and swerved a corner abruptly, causing Sakura to slide onto the door next to her.

"Seat belts on please," Kisame advised in a fake sweet voice as he looked at her through the mirror. Sakura glared at him as Shisui bent over to click the belt on and suggested, "You might want to hold onto your life, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: New story and I've decided to type it up. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**To the Extreme**

* * *

***Chapter 2: LMAO**

***Bold- Inner**

_*Italics- Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Throwing an innocent smile at Shisui, Sakura murmured painfully, "Shisui, I can't feel my hands. I think you tied the rope too tight- you know, blood circulation and all that medical stuff." She feigned a frown and stared at him with watery eyes. Shisui shifted uncomfortably at the sight of a teary Sakura.

_Thank Kami-sama for the private back seat._ _Uchihas and their fancy cars! Now Kisame won't be able to interfere. _**You really think that this will work? **_It's worth a try. I'm pretty sure that he's weak to hurt girls. _

Gazing at the Uchiha through her eyelashes, Sakura held up her binded wrists and pleaded, "Shisui, can you please take this off. You have no idea how uncomfortable this is. I don't want to enter the place with red marks on my wrists and ankles. Mikoto-san would be upset and probably worried, don't you think?"

She watched him purse his lips, thinking carefully. _He looks like he needs some more evidence._** An angry Mikoto? **_Great idea! _

"I wouldn't want you and Kisame to get in trouble by Mikoto. We all know how scary she is when she's fuming with anger," Sakura reminded, shaking her head in fraud fear. She looked up at the nodding Shisui who moved across and sat next to her, touching the rope. _Almost there, just a little more and then I'll be free!_

"Fine, but you'll have to give me a gift in return, Sakura-chan," Shisui said in return, un-knotting the rope. Smiling, Sakura batted her luscious eyelashes as she teasingly asked, "And what _kind_ of gift would you want, Shisui?"

She scooted closer to the Uchiha male who smirked and suggested, "How about a kiss?" Putting a finger on her chin, Sakura pondered aloud, "I don't know, Shisui. I'm pretty sure that you've got plenty of other girls waiting behind me." Sakura glanced out the window, pretending to think while she was actually looking to see where they were. She shifted her binded ankles as she slumped back into the leather seat. _I still need to remove the rope from my ankles. _

"I want a kiss, nothing else," Shisui stated firmly. Sighing in surrender, Sakura turned to face the Uchiha. Getting up onto her knees, Sakura opened her mouth to say something as she waited for Kisame to turn a sharp corner with that insane driving style of his.

Smirking inwardly as the car expectantly swerved and she toppled onto Shisui, pressing him down onto the seat with her hands placed firmly on top of his hard chest, Sakura seductively replied, "_Or,_ I could give you something much, much more effective."

Shisui smirked and said, "I'd like to have some of that, _Doctor_." Sakura flashed him a calming smile as she subtly kicked off her sandals while caressing his cheek with a finger. With one hand cupping his face, Sakura had the other hand soundlessly untying the rope around her ankle. _Who says that I can't multi-task? _**Shall we torture him now? **

Staring at him with half-lidded eyes, Sakura asked with feigned nervousness, "Shisui, can you close your eyes? I want to surprise you." She stared at the lying Shisui who smiled and replied in a flirtatious tone, "Of course, Sakura-chan."

Still hovering over him, Sakura quietly grabbed the rope that was binding her wrists with her left hand as she used her right hand to rub his chest in a teasingly seductive manner. Smirking, Sakura ordered, "Uchiha Shisui, you've been a naughty boy today and now, I'm going to _punish_ you. Now, keep your eyes closed as I add the finishing touches." She bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing as the male nodded with a delighted smirk.

Bringing both of his hands together, Sakura quickly tied his wrists and sealed it with a professional knot. _It's a good thing that I used to tie my shoelaces into knot. _**Ah, the good old days of pure childhood. **Sakura removed herself from him and quickly grabbed a cloth out of her black bag before she pounced back onto him while sweetly saying, "Shisui, honey, can you open your mouth?"

And at the same time he opened his mouth, Shisui flashed open his eyes only to see the young doctor smiling evilly as she shoved the cloth into his mouth. Patting her hands together in delight, Sakura assessed the sight of a trapped Shisui. She felt so good, so giddy. She could almost laugh like an insane mental person, almost.

"Ah, did I get your hopes up, baby Shisui?" Sakura taunted, slipping on her flip flops as she strapped her bag over a shoulder. Grabbing the last rope, Sakura held it up and smiled sadly as she explained, "Karma's a bitch, you know? I'm going to have to tie your ankles together just like you did to me, Shisui." Sitting on his legs, Sakura hummed gleefully as she binded his ankles together.

* * *

Peering out of the window, Sakura heard Kisame curse, "Fuck! What is it with the damn red light? You better not be laughing back there, Sakura!" Smirking, Sakura muttered, "Oh, I'm laughing my ass off, Kisame."

Looking back at the silently pleading Shisui, Sakura saluted him and said, "Well, Shisui, this is my stop. Have fun with the ropes." She unlocked the door, flinging it open as the car waited and ran away.

Staring down the red light, Kisame muttered, "Brain power, come on, brain power. Turn green, turn green." Smacking the honk as the light turned green, Kisame shouted, "Fuck yes! The light turned green and it was all thanks to _my_ brain power!"

He stepped on the gas pedal, speeding off. A blue car drove past him and one of the passengers in the car was pointing at Kisame, rolling down their window to yell something. Narrowing his eyes, Kisame did the only thing he always did. He rolled down the automatic window and flipped them off before speeding away.

And just as he was rolling the window back up, he heard a muffled cry. Rolling the window back down, he glanced at the side mirror and noticed that the door was wide open. Hoping that Sakura hadn't escaped, Kisame muttered, "Shit, Shisui, I hope you that put up a fight at least." Glancing at the chaotic mess of buttons, Kisame pressed a grey button and the automatic wall that separated the passengers from the driver slid down.

Glancing through the mirror, Kisame saw a tied up Shisui who was writhing back and forth. Swerving the car into an alley, Kisame opened his door and stalked up to the wide-open door before he demanded, "What the fuck, Shisui? I thought that you were keeping an eye on her?"

Spitting and blowing at the cloth, Shisui cried out, "I, pfft, mwabwaha!" Cocking his head to the side, Kisame asked, "Would you like me to remove that from your mouth?" Nodding furiously, Shisui shook his body as he signaled for Kisame to help untie him too.

Shaking his head with amusement, Kisame leaned into the car to untie the distressed Uchiha and commented, "You know, for a second, I thought that you had lost it and was laughing like an evil maniac."

* * *

Wiping his mouth, Shisui patted his black v-neck shirt and replied, "No, I was trying to say that she had me thinking that she was going to seduce me." Kisame sighed and mumbled, "I think you should've been the driver, Shisui."

"Tch, whatever, we need to capture her before the opening ceremony," Shisui replied, grabbing his phone out. Kisame held a hand up and assured, "Don't worry, I'll just call for back-up." He smirked as he dialed several people.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that Sakura had the guts to do that, yeah," Deidara stated, sitting in a borrowed Uchiha car with Sasori driving. Shrugging, Sasori commented, "No, I've always known that she's crazy enough to pull of seductive stunts, Deidara. Remember that last time when she blew up your clay art?"

Shaking his head in sorrow, Deidara crossed his arms and suddenly exclaimed, "Yeah and I still have to get back at her for doing that!" Sasori smirked and mumbled quietly, "I still have to get back at her for calling my puppets 'dolls'." Deidara snorted and remarked, "That's because they were dolls; seriously though, they really looked like dolls."

"Tch, they do not look like dolls," Sasori grunted, speeding as the light flashed yellow.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Sakura kicked at the rocks and sighed. She couldn't go home or head to the hospital because they'd be waiting there for her. And she knew that Kisame would call for reinforcement. _I might as well as leave Konoha, huh? _**That's such a stupid reason.** _I was being exaggerative, dummy!_

Getting up, Sakura headed in any random direction. It was getting dark.

* * *

"Well, what do you have planned?" Hidan demanded, leaning against the borrowed car from the Uchiha family. There were two other parked Uchiha cars. Sasori and Deidara were standing in front of one with Kisame and Shisui standing in front of the other.

"We just need to capture Sakura and bring her back before the ceremony starts," Kisame repeated. Deidara sighed and said, "I know that! Like Hidan just said, what's the freaking plan?" Shisui glanced at the group of friends and said, "Well, Kakuzu could pretend to be an old granny."

"What the fuck? How's that going to work?" Hidan commented, not buying the suggestion. Holding a hand in front of Hidan's face, Kakuzu stated, "No, Shisui's got a point. From what I've heard, Sakura's too nice." Hidan swatted at Kakuzu's hovering hand like an irritating fly.

Nodding, Hidan said, "Ah, I see what you're scheming now. You're going to take advantage of her kindness?" Deidara shook his head in amusement and muttered, "Too slow, Hidan. Go pray to Jashin to bless you with a better brain, yeah."

Hidan glared at the younger male before he remarked, "You're the blonde, not me, dumb ass." Clapping his hands together, Shisui grinned and glanced at his watch before stating, "Alright, then, Kakuzu will be an old lady, Hidan you watch his back. Deidara and Sasori keep an eye out for the girl. Kisame will capture her with his monster strength."

Deidara turned to look at the Uchiha and asked, "Oi, what about you, Shisui?" Smiling, Shisui replied, "Of course, I'll be there. Someone's got to supervise you kids. But I have to call in with the Mikoto to tell her why we might be late."

Nodding, Deidara slipped back into his car along with Sasori. They all followed Hidan's car, staying close together. This time they weren't going to lose Sakura.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat next to Kisame, Shisui dialed Mikoto's number and a feminine voice greeted, "Hello, this is Uchiha Mikoto. Please leave a message after the beep." Ending the call, Shisui decided to dial Itachi's phone number.

In an instant, he heard Itachi's smooth voice say, "What do you want, Shisui?" Smiling at the sound of his cousin's annoyed tone, Shisui asked, "Is that how you talk to an elder, Itachi? How's life treating you, eh?" He knew that Itachi was against the idea of hosting such a stupid competition.

"Life is being very inconsiderate to me," Itachi replied with a hint of irritation. Shisui chuckled before saying, "I tried calling your mother, but it seems like she's busy. So, I called you. Anyways, tell her that we might be a little late."

Intrigued a bit, Itachi questioned, "And why might you be late? She will be furious to find out that her son's best friend isn't here to stand by his side. Tell me why unless you wish to deal with her wrath later." Nodding, Shisui explained, "So, you see, Kisame and I had a little trouble with one of the guests."

Kisame snickered and Shisui scowled before continuing, "That's all, Itachi. Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"What do you mean by 'we', Shisui?" Itachi asked, mild, and Shisui answered, "I called for back-up with the help of Kisame." Itachi commented, "That's why Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori are missing. You do realize that if she realizes that some of the staffs are gone, she'll be upset."

"Well, _baby cousin_, that's why you're there. I need you to cover for me," Shisui stated and Itachi questioned, "Are you implying for me to choose between you and my mother, Shisui?" Shaking his head, Shisui rephrased, "No, I'm telling you to act like my best friend and lie to her, duh."

Itachi smirked and said, "Perhaps." Shisui glared at the phone and demanded, "What does that mean, Itachi? You won't lend me a hand?" What kind of a friend was he? One hell of a mean one.

"To be truthful, Shisui, if you never proposed this idea to my mother, then none of this would've happened. If you would've just let me live like normal, then you would not be in this situation that you're in right now," Itachi reasoned. Smiling, Shisui taunted, "Ah, poor Itachi's throwing a tantrum? Is that the reason why you're acting like a big crybaby? You're mad that you're going to be surrounded by women?"

"Shisui, not everybody loves to be touched by hormone raging-women," Itachi phrased, growing irritated. Shisui shook his head and said, "Welcome to my world, 'Tachi. You'll get used to it." Shisui smirked and then he heard a sudden beep sound.

"Hello? Itachi, seriously, this isn't funny. Look, I know you're still there," Shisui declared. Staring at the phone that now had 'call has ended' pasted on it, Shisui frowned and muttered, "Damn, Mikoto's going to be mad."

"Nah, I think Itachi will cover for you," Kisame stated and Shisui looked at him, hopeful and relieved. Smirking, Kisame turned to look at the Uchiha and added, "But he'll get you back really good, you know." Shisui sighed, turning to look at the road before he pointed in front of them and yelled, "Kisame, get the hell out of this lane!"

Turning his head to peer through the windshield, Kisame arched his brows and mumbled, "Oops, wrong lane." He swerved into the correct lane and grinned before saying, "Actually, I've heard that it's good to have a few moments of probable death, you know? It makes you live longer."

Fear-struck, Shisui was clutching his seat belt as he agreed sarcastically, "Yeah, you gotta learn from mistakes-that's if you're still alive from the mistake." Kisame nodded and swerved another sharp corner.

* * *

Walking down the lamp-lit street, Sakura spotted an extremely frail-looking lady who was taking such weak steps, it seemed like she would collapse any moment. The old woman was wearing a shaggy dark shawl, walking with a curved back as she barely held onto her stick-like cane.

Nearing Sakura, the old woman stumbled and landed onto her knees which caught the attention of the generous doctor. Rushing towards the old woman, Sakura got onto her knees and asked, "Are you okay?" Her green eyes gleamed with pure concern.

Lifting his masked face to look at her, Kakuzu warned in his masculine voice, "You shouldn't be so kind to strangers, Sakura." He watched as Sakura took in the atrocious mask and frantically scrambled back, clutching onto the strap of her messenger bag. Kakuzu smiled, revealing the ugly set of missing teeth as he latched onto Sakura's bare ankle with a free hand.

"Kami-sama," Sakura breathlessly said, kicking at the hand before she leapt onto her feet and quickly backed away. _Holy cows! That is one freaky old he-she granny!_ **I suggest that you run for your life. By the way, I never knew that you could encounter such horrifying people in Konoha. **_Just for the record, __this is my first time. _**How does he-she know your name? Now, that's what's really creepy. **

Turning around to flee, Sakura saw a headless person charging towards her. Rushing across the empty street, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see the old he-she granny chasing after her along with the headless person who happened to have his shirt fully unbuttoned.

Just as she was going to look away, Sakura noticed a scar on the headless person's chest and ceased running. Crossing her arms, Sakura demanded, "What the hell are you doing, Hidan? Running around in such a disturbing costume like that." The headless person stopped walking and said in a pitchy voice, "I don't know who the fuck Hidan is but you've got the fucken wrong person."

Arching her brows, Sakura stated, "Hidan, I know that's you. First of all, no one cusses as much as you do. Secondly, you've got that scar on the left side of your chest. I'd know because I was the one taking care of the injury." Sakura shifted her stare onto the old granny and sighed. _I should've known that it was these two. _

"Kakuzu, what the heck were you trying to accomplish by pretending to be an old lady? You could've scared the crap out of a poor innocent child," Sakura proclaimed, huffing. Hearing the bursts of bellowing laughter, she turned around to see Deidara and Kisame laughing their asses off as Deidara remarked, "Oh yeah? And I guess that the child happens to be you?"

"You should've seen your face, Kitty. Deidara's right, you looked truly terrified at Kakuzu's face," Kisame added, laughing some more. Sakura narrowed her eyes and said blandly, "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you stalkers."

"Stalkers?" Sasori repeated, appearing out from the shadows. Sakura nodded, tilting her chin as she expressed, "Who appears out of the shadow, huh? And why are you all following me when I should be at my apartment sleeping right now?"

**Um, vampires appear out of the shadows? After all, they are creatures of the darkness. **_Not now, can't you see that I'm trying to deal with these stalkers? _**Vampires disguised as stalkers, Sakura, that's what they are. **_You're trying to say that they're fictional then? _**No. You know what? Just finish talking with them. **

"Well, too bad, Sakura-chan," Shisui stated, walking out from nowhere. **Okay, now, he's a ninja for sure.**_ How do you go from vampires to ninjas?_ Sakura narrowed her jade eyes and said, "Look, I didn't ask to be in this. There are plenty of girls out there who are willing to take my place."

Shisui sighed, glanced at his wrist watch and stated, "Sakura, we are officially forty-five minutes late. Now, you know how scary Mikoto is, am I right?" Sakura smacked her lips together, thinking of what he was trying to get at, and nodded once.

"Therefore, you should know how much trouble we're already in. Look, I'll strike a deal with you. Come with us and then, you can talk with Mikoto about leaving the game. I'll help you get out of the game," Shisui compromised. Sakura pursed her lips and looked at the silently pleading faces. _Wait, why are they here? _

"And why are the others here?" Sakura questioned, dodging the question. Shisui narrowed his eyes and answered, "They're some of the overseers, making sure that there's no foul play. Now, are you going to come or not?"

"What about Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked, tightening her crossed arms. She still had to make them pay for what they did. Smirking, Shisui replied, "Oh, they're a part of the staff."

"What? You mean that they're going to be watching over the competition?" Sakura demanded. Was this planned out all along? Shisui nodded and Deidara snickered at her shocked expression which quickly faded into a confident smirk.

"Lead the way. I've got some people to take my anger out on," Sakura muttered, waving a hand at them. How did she go from laughing her ass off- while achieving her freedom- and back to being a captive again? Naruto and Sasuke, that was the reason.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... PLEASE REVIEW :)**

A/N: Second chapter's up! So, what do you think? And yes, this is set in modern time. I did think about having Sakura jump over the car (in chapter 1) but I liked the scene of her deceiving Shisui with seductive tricks. THANKS for all of the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**To The Extreme**

* * *

***Chapter 3: Making the Deal**

**Bold-Inner **

_Italics- Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Standing in an empty hallway, Sakura rubbed her bare arms as the night wind blew. Shisui was attentively listening to the conversation between Mikoto and Sakura who turned to look at him sweetly. Sakura was silently wondering why Shisui hadn't inputted anything.

Mikoto had her hands intertwined and gracefully placed in front of her. Her dark eyes shined with sympathy but also sternness. Smiling sadly, she stated, "I'm afraid that I can't let you drop out of the game despite our close bonds, Sakura."

Parting her lips, Sakura inquired, "But why, Mikoto-san?" Subtly, Sakura scooted closer to Shisui and nudged him with her elbow. He promised her that he'd help her leave the competition. A promise was a promise. Uchiha's didn't go back on their words.

Shisui took a step forward and added, "Mikoto-san-" and she corrected, "Call me Mikoto, please, both of you." Smiling obediently, Shisui nodded and rephrased, "Mikoto, couldn't you possibly let Sakura off this one time. I mean, she's never participated in one of your hosted events." He glanced at Sakura and continued, "She's a _good_ girl. She's _always_ been there for Sasuke."

Mikoto looked at the now smiling Shisui, comprehending is ulterior motive, and replied, "Oh, Shisui, you're such a good man-looking out for Sakura-chan like that- but I'm afraid that I can't abide by your request." She turned to stare at Sakura and said, "Like Shisui-chan just said, Sakura, you've always been there for Sasuke. You're a great candidate in this competition. You're sweet, loyal and generous but you've also got the fierceness. I'm looking for a woman who can stand by Itachi's side but also love him too."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha matriarch with wide eyes. There was no way of getting out. Once Mikoto set her mind to something, nothing-_no one-_could stop her from doing what she wanted. Sakura knew that there was no point in asking Fugaku for help; he knew that Mikoto was just as stubborn as he was. She sighed and nodded, allowing Mikoto to usher her into the large ball room where all of the participants and staffs were.

* * *

Once Mikoto left, Sakura turned to glare at the suddenly-distracted Shisui who muttered sadly, "Sakura-chan, I tried my best. I really did." He looked at her with teary eyes, placing a hand to his chest dramatically. Sakura snorted, waving a fist at him threateningly before she said, "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

Before Shisui could reply, a feminine voice called out, "Oi, Forehead, you finally decided to show up, huh?" Sakura turned to look at the advancing Ino who was dressed in a purple dress. Finally noticing the attire, Sakura scanned the surrounding people. They were dressed up formally. Feeling self-conscious now, she glanced at her casual clothing and shrugged. Maybe they would toss her out for 'improper' dressing?

Placing a hand on her hips, Ino asked, "So, how'd they catch you this time?" Sakura frowned and replied, "I was gambled into this." She accusingly looked at Shisui who defended, "Because you're so unique, Sakura-chan. We need your presence to make this game a bit _livelier,_ don't you think?"

"Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. How exactly did she make things 'livelier'? Ino appeared at the side of the distressed pink-haired friend, draped an arm over her shoulder and calmed, "Hey, look at the bright side, at least you'll be there to see me win Itachi's heart." Sakura shut her green eyes, suddenly remembering Ino's ways of perceiving things.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted as Sakura opened her eyes. Sakura stared at the friend and asked, "Is TenTen here too?" Hinata nodded, gestured to a direction, and Sakura spotted TenTen donning a classic black dress. She was holding a slender, glass cup as she chatted with Neji who was also dressed in a dark tux.

Sakura nodded and thought to herself quietly. _Maybe things won't be so bad here? _Shisui faked a cough, gaining all of their attentions, and said, "Excuse me, but I have a friend to go check on, so I will take my leave first." Ino opened her mouth to say something but Shisui lifted a hand and soothed, "Don't worry, my flower, I am sure that I will see you soon." Ino arched a brow and explained, "I was going to say goodbye, but now I'll just tell you to get moving before my heels somehow connect themselves onto your handsome face, Shisui."

He flashed a bright smile and disappeared. Ino shook her head and muttered, "I wonder if he gets that from Guy?" Sakura shrugged, scanning the horde of people before she spotted chicken-butt-like hair. She would recognize that hair style anywhere. Sasuke.

* * *

Mingling into the crowd, Sakura heard Mikoto say something on the stage. The women made noises of approval and delight. Sakura squeezed her way through the condensed crowd who were now traveling towards the stage, trying to get a closer look.

Itachi was standing next to his mother who was talking. The groups of women were nearing the stage where he stood on top of. He spotted a blob of pink shifting and moving away from the stage. Interesting. The only one he knew with pink hair was his younger brother's friend, Haruno Sakura. However, the last time he saw her was two years ago before he left to go oversea.

Feeling his mother look at him, Itachi smiled, grabbed the mike and greeted, "Good evening, ladies. I hope that you feel comfortable during the competition and please refrain from foul play." He handed the mike back to his mother and scanned the crowd for the pink blob. It was gone now. A feeling of disappointment washed over him.

"Ladies, you'll have a chance to speak with Itachi tonight before you leave. But first, let me remind you that you have to be at the port tomorrow morning by eight. We will be traveling to an island to kick off the first round of the game," Mikoto informed, beaming cheerfully at the end. The crowd chatted excitedly.

* * *

After successfully pulling Sasuke aside, Sakura cornered him and threatened, "Now, Sasuke, you don't want to make me even more pissed off." He stared at her stoically, never faltering his expression. Sakura nodded and continued, "Now, you're an Uchiha, a son of Mikoto who's hosting this crazy game, so you know how this game is wired together." She paused to look at his reaction. A stoic face.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and Sakura smiled. That was a 'yes' in the male Uchiha language. Clapping her hands together, Sakura explained, "I need your help to get my plan started, Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head and rejected coldly, "No."

In a flash, Sakura appeared in front of him, grabbed his collar as she seethed, "You will help me, Sasuke. I've been there for you and now, it's time for you to be there for me. Look, Sasuke, I don't want to say these things just to force you to help me but I'll blackmail you if I have to."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. _English translation: You can't force me._ Sakura let go of him, opened her bag and pulled out a white envelope. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What's in there, Sakura?" She placed a finger over her rosy lips and teasingly replied, "Oh, so now you're curious? You and I both know that Ino is the president of your fan club, Sasuke. I wonder what would happen if this envelope _somehow_ made its way to her?" Sakura pursed her lip, feigning thoughtfulness.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and compromised, "Show me the picture." Sakura smirked and warned, "Don't get mad at me." She carefully pulled out the picture and flashed it at Sasuke who instantly tried to snatch it away. Sakura pulled it away from him and chided, "Ah, ah, ah, no, Sasuke_-chan_. You can't do that. That's the point of me blackmailing you." She waved the embarrassing picture of Sasuke wearing only his boxers. Surprisingly, his boxers had teddy bears and hearts on them.

Sakura slid it back into the envelope and questioned, "So, are you willing to help me now?" Sasuke glared at her and demanded, "How did you get the picture?" Sakura smirked and answered, "The one and only prankster with enough guts, Sasuke: Naruto." Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth in anger. Right now, he resented Naruto.

Sakura waved the envelope at him and offered, "If you help me, I'll get rid of it. If you don't, then be prepared to see this picture on your fan club's calendar for next year." Sakura placed a finger on her chin, shifted onto a leg and mused, "I think it would look good with December, don't you think? You know with all the cute, brown teddy bears and the lovely, red hearts. It really does encapsulate the spirit of Christmas."

Sasuke looked at her and questioned, "And what will I gain from this?" He wouldn't help if he gained no benefits. There had to be something there for him. Sakura nodded and suggested, "Well, you can get at Naruto? That's a part of my plan." Sasuke nodded and asked, "What's the plan about?" Sakura smiled, extending a hand and said, "We need to make the deal first, and then discuss. So how about it, Uchiha Sasuke, are you willing to do business with me?"

Stepping closer to her, Sasuke gripped her soft hand and muttered, "No going back. Now tell me your plan." Sakura saluted him and explained, "Our top priority is getting me out of the game. And that's when you come in." Unsatisfied, Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and inquired, "What about the revenge against Naruto then?" If there was no revenge against Naruto, then he was out. It didn't matter if he made a deal or not.

Holding a hand up, she elaborated, "Of course, I don't know how long it will take for me to escape so we'll just have to use our time wisely." Sasuke nodded and finished, "By getting revenge." Sakura simply shrugged and muttered, "As long as no one actually dies and I'm free, it's all good. Oh, and don't even think about double crossing me."

Sasuke stared at the long-time friend and muttered quietly, "Revenge is coming, Dobe." Naruto wasn't the only one with pranks. Oblivious, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and asked, "What'd you say?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke replied, "Nothing, Sakura, nothing."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took me a while to update. My laptop's not working anymore. I'll update ASAP. Thanks for waiting :)

** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
